The ability to perform molecular and cellular analyses of biological systems has grown explosively over the past several decades. In particular, the advent and refinement of molecular and cellular techniques, such as DNA sequencing, gene cloning, monoclonal antibody production, cell transfection, amplification techniques (such as PCR), and transgenic animal formation, have fueled this explosive growth. These techniques have spawned an overwhelming number of identified genes, encoded proteins, engineered cell types, and assays for studying these genes, proteins, and cell types. As the number of possible combinations of samples, reagents, and processes becomes nearly incalculable, it has become increasingly apparent that novel approaches may be necessary even to begin to make sense of this complexity, especially within reasonable temporal and monetary limitations.